In recent times, there has been a proliferation of toxic waste and other infectious materials from various hospitals and health centers, including clinics and doctors' offices across the country. At present, there is no easy way of disposing of these materials.
Last year, toxic waste was illegally dumped in landfills, empty lots, and in the ocean. On the shores of New Jersey, beaches were contaminated and rendered uninhabitable by toxic waste washing-up on the shore. This caused such consternation among local residents and governing officials that laws were quickly enacted to monitor and tag these offensive materials, and thereby assure their safe, proper and legal disposal.
The need to tag and monitor these waste is both time consuming and expensive. Clearly, there has developed a need to detoxify biological and medical waste at their source, wherein tagging and monitoring will become unnecessary.
Unfortunately, there is no cost-effective and efficacious means of detoxifying waste in medical laboratories, hospitals and physicians' offices at the present time.